


still trapped in a island with bass third

by phebpheb13



Category: Ziglet's Zany Murder Mania
Genre: I DO NOT SUPPORT STRAIGHTLEGGY, Irony, Multi, ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phebpheb13/pseuds/phebpheb13
Summary: a parody of still trapped in a island with josh hutcherson, the unfinished sequel to trapped in a island with josh hutcherson. THIS IS IRONIC IRONY SATIRE
Relationships: Bass Third/Elliot Lee, Bass Third/Meliggs "Leggy" Torevir (one sided), Basss Third/Cal Zone





	still trapped in a island with bass third

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Chapter 1

Elliots pov  
I woke up this morning and my eyes were red and swollen probably from all that crying I did last night. I liked around and I was laying on a log in the middle of the island I decided to go back to Cal’s house I was still angry at them both but I was really cold and hungry. When I got to Cal’s house it was empty there was no sign of bass and Cal anywhere. Then I looked at Cal’s clock and it was only 7:30 in the morning. So I sat down on the couch and read a book waiting for both of them to wake up. After a while I checked the clock and it was 2 in the afternoon I must of lost track of time but they should be awake by now. I went into Cal’s room and his bed is empty it hasn’t been slept in and then I looked in all the rooms in the house and bass and Cal were nowhere.

Basses pov 

I woke up this morning with a terrible head ake and i was in this room that I have never seen it before in my life. I stayed in the bed that I was in for another 10 minutes trying to remember what happened last night then after a while it all hit me I remembered everything that happened .I gasped as I got out of the bed how can I be so stupid Elliot is in the island alone now. I got out of bed and I found Cal reading the newspaper.

“Oh hey bass good your awake” Cal said as he handed me a coffee.

“I’m going back for Elliot” I said.  
“What why “he asked surprised.  
“Cause he’s my boyfriend “i said.  
“But last night we kissed “he said.  
“Cal I was drunk I do a lot of weird things when I’m drunk “I said.

“Well bye” I said as I walked of and I left Cal standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth wide open. I went to a shop and bought a boat I didn’t have any money but people give me boats for free sometimes because I am bass third after all. I took the boat the the ocean and I left the city I was in and I’m on my way back to the island back to Elliot.

Chapter 2

Elliots pov 

2 days have passed and Elliot and bass were no where i was really scared and worried. What if they left me on this island and they were never coming back, how am I going to survive in an island all by myself.

Basses pov 

I have been paddling in my boat for like a day’s far and I’m around 4 hours away from island. After a while the sky starts to get dark it must be night time. I continued paddling but then something ripped the paddle away from me. I don’t know what it was maybe it was just a really big fish or something I ignored it and got my other paddle and started paddling again. A few minutes past and the sky was now pitch black but I just realized that the sky isn’t black cause its night time the sky is black cause there is a storm . The waves started to get bigger and it was pouring rain and there was thunder I have never seen a storm this bad in my entire life . it was really hard to paddle cause of the waves then I saw a huge wave that is like the size of a huge house it was coming towards me I started to panicked . All of a sudden n the wave went over my boat and I fell out of the boat into the water it’s a good thing I’m a good swimmer. I land hard into the water and the waves keep dumping me back under water I look around for the boat and then i saw my missing paddle floating above the water but it had a chunk missing out of it like something bit it if it was a fish then it must be one hell of a fish to bite through a hard paddle. I grab the paddle and then i found the boat I swam to the boat and cause it was upside down tipped it back over and hoped in. it took me a while bit i managed to steer the boat away from the storm . The next couple of hours were normal until i felt something bump the bottom of the boat. I looked up and i saw doesens of sharks surrounding my boat.

Elliots pov

I sat on a log crying i try not to cry and to be strong and brave especially for bass but sometime,es i just can’t hold it in and cause im all alone in the island i cant be bothered to hold it in any more . i wonder what bass is doing at this very moment he’s probolly making out with Cal or something but at least he’s happy and safe .the sky started to get dark and it started to poar so i made my way back to the house . i sat on the the lounge just thinking then all of a sudden lightning smatched the roof and the roof fell down on toip of me and i blacked out.

Chapter 3

Basses pov 

I screamed for help but i relised it was useless beause no one could hear me’ there were like 12 sharks surrounding my boat. I started puddling again trying to get as far away from the sharks as i could and i got around 5 meters away from some of them but then my puddle got ripped away from me again.now there was no way to get away from the sharks because i couldn’t move my boat the only way to get away from them is to jump out of my boat and swim but that is quite inpossible because sharks are fast and they will be able to catch up to me.

“ HELP” i yell but at that moment my boat was pushed under water.  
I fell out of my boat and i was under water my boat was broken ‘ a massive shark starts swimming towards me but i swam above the water and gasped for breath.  
I started swimming as fast as i could but it was no use a shark was like 10 centimeters behind me’ at that moment a felt like giving up and letting the shark eat me there was no hope in surviving but then I remembered elliot he is probably still trapped in the island all alonefor all i know he could bhe laying dead somewhere in the middle of the island. 

A noise of a engine of a boat interrups my thoughts as i look up and see a speed boat 

“ hey your bass third” a girl with dark hair said.   
“ yeah i know who I am” I said throw gritted teeth because I was still trying to get away from the sharks  
“ im leggy oh ,my god theres sharks” she said just noticing the sharks  
“ yeah i notied that” I said suastily 

“ here jump on my boat” she said as i made my way to her boat’ i tried jumping on it but it was to high.  
“ i can’t “ i said  
“ do you have any rope”.  
“ yeah why do u want to hang the shark by a rope because that wont work” the girl said’ god this girl was dumb.  
“ no I need you to tie the rope to the boat then throw me the other half” i said like it was the most ovious thing in the world.   
“ oh ok wait how do I tie a knot” i was about to reply but I was dragged down under water ‘ I looked and it was a shark blood admedinly surrounded me and i relised that the shark bit me.

Leggy’s pov

I tried tieing the knots but then i looked at the ocean  
“the ocean is so pretty wait no bass third is prettier dam that guy is so hot oh wair right im trying to save him

opps I forgot” I said to myself   
I tried to tie the knot but I didn’t know how to but evetuly I tied it  
“ yay i tied a knot i tied a knot I tied a knot” I sang   
“ hey bass guess what” ? bass didn’t reply but then I realised that he was underwater and I was meant to throw him the rope.  
“oh im meant to throw you the rope I forgot” I throwed him the rope but it ended up landing on my head.

“where did the rope go” I asked my self  
“oh silly me it’s on my head” I said as I laughed to myself. I throwed the rope but this time it landed right in front of me.  
“ wow I never relised how hard it is to throw a rope no wonderf why I always got a d for sport bak in primary school” I throwed the rope again and this time it landed above bass. 

Basses pov 

My eyes were starting to drop and couldnt breath i was losing a lot of blood.  
I heard a splash above me and looked at to see a rope ‘ I swam up and I holded onto the rope. 

“ leggy pull me in” leggy was to buddy daydreaming to hear me.   
“ leggy” ?.  
“ LEGGY” I yelled.

“ oh hey bass I was just daydrewaming about you in my daydream you were dressed as the easter bunny but you still looked hot “. 

“ pull me in” I said ignoring what she said before  
“ huh ? What do you mean?”.  
“ oh my god just pull the rope”  
“ why ?” she asked.  
“ just do it””

“ okie dokey” she said as she started pulling the rope 

She continued pulling the rope until I was in the boat but when I was in the boat she kept pulling  
“ um leggy”   
“ yeah” she replied.  
“ you can stop pulling the rope now”  
“Oh”she said as she stopped pulling the rope.

“Bass your bleeding wait I have something to stop the blood um whats it called again ?you know that white thingy that you put around your leg and it stops the bleeding “ ?.  
“ um a bandage” I said .

“ no it’s not a bandage um hmmm whats it called”.  
“ leggy it’s a bandage”  
“ oh well here it is” leggy said as she handed me a towel.  
“ that’s a towel leggy” I said as I sighed and I just got the bandage myself.  
“ I would put it on for you but I don’t know how” she said but straight after she said that a shark bumped the side of the boat.  
“ ahhhhh”sreamed leggy.  
“ leggy move the boat” I shouted.  
“ I don’t know how” she shouted back ‘ I started driving the boat myself and after a while we were away from the sharks and there stormed cleard up.  
“ how old are you” I asked her.  
‘18 wait no 5 no wait I know this I do um oh yeah 17 “ I rolled my eyes.   
“ how do you do that” leggy asked me.  
“ do what” ?  
“ that eye roll thingy” leggy said.  
“It’s called rolling your eyes leggy” I said with a sigh.  
“ oh right I knew that”.  
“ is there anything you know how to do” I asked her.   
“ yeah I can put my whole fist in my mouth wanna see” ? .  
“ oh um no it’s fine “ I said’ we were silent did a while until she said   
“ I’m board do you want to go to my house and makeout “.  
“ um I need to go bak to the island” I said   
“ oh that’s fine we can just makeout there” leggy said.   
after a while we were finally bak at the island.

THE END (ThatVampireChick never updated$


End file.
